


Sky & Stars

by Katia11



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia11/pseuds/Katia11
Summary: She glows brighter than the full moon, brighter than a thousand stars.In his arms, she is magic incarnate.(Just a collection of Rayllum things I write.)





	1. Chapter 1

She’s laying at the edge of their campfire,

her face turned up toward the night sky, 

she looks so peaceful.

He wonders what she’s thinking.

 

He draws her face.

Her horns,

her hair,

her eyes.

His pencil lingers on the familiar curve of her lips a moment longer than entirely necessary. 

He wonders if they are as soft as they look. 

 

The thought catches him off guard for a moment.

But when she turns toward him and smiles,

he wonders why it took him so long.


	2. Chapter 2

She was going home. She had been dreading this exact moment for months.

Callum is standing in front of her. His green eyes are fixed on her and her alone. “So, this is it.”

She should say something. She knows she should.

She should tell him that he and Ezran taught her humans weren’t the enemy. How gallant and brave both of them had been. That they were the ones who gave her the hope that peace could exist between their countries in the first place. They were the ones who made her want to fight for that future.

She should tell him how much she had come to respect him and admire him. That he was powerful and beautiful, and selfless. That Ezran could hardly ask for a better brother.

That she was in love with him.

But she says none of it. Instead, she just sighs defeatedly. “Goodbye, Callum.”

“Goodbye, Rayla,” he replies softly.

She’s about to say more when Runaan clears his throat. “Rayla, we must go.”

Before she lets cowardice get the better of her, she grabs Callum’s scarf and pulls his lips to hers. Something brilliant and hot flares inside of her chest. Like lightning streaking across a stormy sky. She slides her hands up into his soft hair and relishes the feel of his warm skin against her fingertips. She knows there is no going back from this. But she doesn’t care. She decides right then and there that she will come back in a few months whether Runaan wants her to or not.

When she finally lets him go, Callum just blinks at her in surprise. His cheeks turn a deep red hue that she finds frankly adorable. She can’t help but chuckle. “I’ll see ye' in a few months, ye' big dumb human.”

“Uh, yeah, that er- sounds good,” he stutters.

She watches out of the corner of her eye as Ezran leans over to Callum and whispers something. She enjoys the way Callum blushes even deeper. She also enjoys the look of shock on Runaan’s face.

“Close your mouth. Ye' look like a fish.”


	3. Magic Incarnate

She enjoys his sharp intake of breath when she nibbles his ear.

His heartbeat thundering against her palms when she moves her hands over his chest.

His eyes fluttering shut when her lips lightly brush the corner of his mouth.

The dark red that colors his cheeks as she unties the laces of his shirt.

 

His warm fingers brush across her skin.

He whispers her name like it’s a prayer.

She glows brighter than the full moon,

brighter than a thousand stars.

 

In his arms, she is magic incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. this particular drabble takes place down the road a few years. :)


	4. Moonlight

There's a full moon tonight. The stars glitter and dance like winking jewels. 

There's no wind, it's just calm and still. 

It reminds her so much of a night not so long ago.

Before she’d gone back to Xadia.

 

She’d been crying because she’d found out that Runaan was gone.

Callum had brushed the hair from her face, and the tears from her eyes.

She leaned into him so that his palm rested fully against her cheek. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the comfort his touch brought.

Then his thumb lightly touched her lips and her eyes shot open.

 

His throat bobbed once.

Twice.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her left cheek.

Then her right one.

 

Her hands tightened in her lap, gripping her tunic so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Her head had felt fuzzy as she looked into his eyes.

They held a question that she did not know how to answer.

So, she had pulled away.

Putting as much distance between them as possible.

 

She sighs as she turns back inside,

away from the moonlight.

Now they were separated by a country,

and she's left with a thousand what ifs.


	5. Thoughts

“Callum,” she says one night as they sit around the fire. “Do you think there will ever really be peace?”

“What?”

“When I think of all the things that have happened. Of all the people who’ve been hurt, it seems like a fairy dream or somethin',” she sighs. "So, is what we're riskin' our lives for even possible?"

“I hope so,” he replies gently.

Hope.

Perhaps that’s all they had, two teenagers and one dragon. Zym tips his head curiously at her. She wonders if he understands just how much is riding on him. Just how many people’s lives could be saved.

“Rayla,” Callum says as he moves closer to her. “I know we can do this.”

“What if I fail? What if I’ve risked everythin’ to only bring damnation on everyone I love?” The words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them. She can feel tears pricking at her eyes and she does not try to fight them. “What if I fail in protectin’ little Zym? Or you?”

“What? Why would you say that?” he asks.

“I almost let you die,” she's surprised how fragile her own voice sounds.

“That was my fault."

“I know that, but it scared me. It made me feel like I would fail you too."

Callum reaches out and takes her hands in his. “I believe in you, Rayla. You will help Zym and I get back home. I know you will.”

She feels warmth trickling into her toes, fingers, heart. She glances at his fingers against hers and the sight fills her with unexpected emotion. She wonders if it’s not just his words that are warming her.

She shifts away from him, breaking the contact. He looks curiously at her, but she smiles at him. “Thanks, Callum.”

“Anytime.”

Zym chirps as he climbs into her lap, and she feels a little better. But her mind is still racing with thoughts.

Thoughts of Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these little drabbles are not related to each other, just different scenarios I envision. :)


	6. Magnificent

Every noise and every movement seems to drive a shooting pain between her eyes. There had been so much yelling at that council meeting. Not that she didn’t understand why. A peace treaty was a big thing. But she’d needed to get away from the harsh words, and the judging looks.

Which is why she's currently hiding in an abandoned tower of the palace.

“Rayla?” Callum's voice inquires.

She turns and shakes her head at the human. He had an uncanny knack for finding her no matter how well she hid. "How did you know I was up here?”

“I just knew,” he replies with a casual shrug as he crosses the room to sit next to her.

"That was somethin’ else,” she sighs.

“I think we’re making headway,” he adds.

“It’s hard to know for sure. There’s so much..”

“History," they say at the same time.

She looks over at him. He had grown so much in the past few years. She can even see even some stubble on his chin. He was a man. A man who when he smiled, turned her heart into the consistency of the jelly tarts Ezran was so fond of.

“Let's not talk about it anymore,” he declares.

“What do you want to talk about then?” She raises a curious eyebrow at him.

“I just want to sit up here with you. I want to imagine we don’t have to go back down to hear more arguing. I want to watch the night sky and hear the wind in the trees,” he replies as he takes her hand in his.

“That sounds nice,” she answers as she slides her fingers in-between his.

He scoots closer to her until his body is tight against hers. “I think of the day we met a lot, you know."

“The day I tried to kill you?” She asks in surprise. “Why?”

“You were so fierce, and I was so-"

“Scared?” She teases back.

“Scared out of my wits, you were trying to kill me," he replies. "I was also a little awestruck."

“Seriously?”

“You were so passionate and graceful. It was like looking at the moon itself. Magnificent," there is a vulnerability in his tone that she's never heard before.

Her heart starts to beat erratically in her chest. There had been some hand-holding, and one very brief kiss in a hidden corner of the library. But this feels different, bigger somehow. “What are you tryin’ to say?”

He raises her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles, then the tips of her fingers, then her palm. It completely knocks the breath out of her. When he lifts his mouth from her skin, he smiles. The sheer brilliance of it sends fire from her head to her toes. He clears his throat nervously, “You are so beautiful, Rayla. So strong, and brave, and kind. And I, well I..."

“There you are!” Ezran announces and Callum and Rayla shoot apart as fast as lightning. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys! The meeting is about to start. Wait, what were you guys just doing?”

“Nothing!” they both answer quickly. Too quickly.

“Let’s just go!” Rayla stands and makes for the doorway with Callum right behind her.

They both ignore the way Ezran is smirking.


	7. Proud

“I look ridiculous!" Callum gestures to the ceremonial garb that he's wearing. "Like a bird!"

The tunic and trousers were both dark grey. Their seams are sewn with silver thread. The sleeves billow around his arms causing him to look very bird like. “That's accurate."

He frowns at her. “You are not helping! I’m nervous enough as it is.”

“You are goin’ to do great,” she replies without hesitation.

“I'm not so sure. I think that I only achieved this because I’m Ezran’s brother."

“That’s not why! You are powerful and strong. But more importantly, it's this," she gently places her hand on his chest, right above his heart. “Your heart is good. I know it is. You make us all proud,” she declares.

“Us?”

“Ezran, and your parents, including your step-father, and me.”

“I make you proud?”

“Of course you do!"

"Thank you." He caresses her hand that still rests on his chest.

The room becomes eerily still.

His tunic is silky and soft beneath her palm. His chest is firm and warm. The scent of the soap he used this morning clouds her senses. She should move away, but it's as if she’s rooted to the spot. She is able to pull her hand from his chest. "Do you want to say it once to me before I go?"

“I pledge to serve King Ezran of Katolis with all my heart." He touches the exact place where her hand had just been. "With my mind, and my magic.” He pauses. “I pledge to serve my people. To further the good in the world, and to seek peace between all peoples.”

“That sounded pretty good.”

He sighs as he runs his hand through his unruly hair. Her fingers tingle with the desire to do the same. “I should go. Ez will come lookin' for you soon.”

“Rayla, will you save me a dance?”

“In front of all these people? Are you sure about that?”

“If that’s okay.”

Terror and pleasure war within her, but she nods. “I’d be proud to dance with you, High Mage Callum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just get high on them being supportive of each other


	8. Nightbirds

It is not a good night to be traveling. It's cloudy, and the light is poor. To make matters worse, a lot of Xadian creatures came out at night.

When she hears rustling in the bushes, she turns back to Callum and Zym and holds up a finger to her lips. Then she very cautiously approaches the bush. When a bird with deep black wings and silver specks emerges onto a branch she sighs in relief.

“What is that?” Callum asks.

“It’s a Nightbird."

“It’s beautiful." He moves closer and Zym follows.

“She is.”

“How do you know it’s a she?”

“The speckles on her wings. They warn predators she’s poisonous."

“What?” Callum squeaks.

Rayla chuckles. “Don't worry! It's only in her spit." The little bird hops back into the bush. She smiles as she watches it go. “They only spit if-” she freezes when she hears the angry chirp of another female Nightbird. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Oh no!”

“What?”

“When I tell you to run, run as fast as you can.”

“What’s going on?"

“Just run!” she yells. They burst away from the bush at full speed. She hears the cries of the flock of Nightbirds right behind them and she speeds up. “Faster!”

“What is happening?”

“That was a nest! We are being pursued by a bunch of angry mothers!”

“Could I blow them away with my whooshing skills?” he yells back.

“There are too many of them! We need to find a place to hide!”

“I don't see anywhere to hide!"

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“What are we going to do?”

“I’m thinkin’!”

“Think faster!”

She spots a shadow in the base of a tree a little ways from the path. A hollow! It was risky, but it would have to do. She runs toward it, Zym and Callum following close behind her. “Sorry about this, Callum!”

“Sorry about wh--whoa!” He cries as she pushes him into the hollow and pins him tight against the back of the crevice. She puts her hand across his lips as Zym squeezes in between their legs.

A second later, the Nightbirds fly by. Once she is sure they are gone she drops her hand from Callum's mouth and sinks against him in relief. “I can’t believe that worked!"

Callum clears his throat. “Rayla, you are kind of squishing me.”

She realizes that every single inch of his body is pressed tightly against hers. Heat blooms in her stomach and her cheeks. "Sorry." She steps away.

“No problem,” he replies as brushes himself off. “Let’s go before those things come back.”

She nods and follows him and Zym out of the tree.

 

That was a close call in more ways than one.


	9. Goodbye

She looks up at his room,

where he is sleeping soundly.

 

She allows herself to imagine the taste of his lips,

his soft hair in her fingers.

The sound of his laughter.

 

Tears stream down her cheeks.

Her stomach clenches in pain.

But she knows a relationship between them would never be accepted.

He needs a human.

 

She kisses two fingers,

raises them towards the sky.

Her final goodbye,

for her love.


	10. Love

Her stomach flutters when he smiles at her,

and her body tingles when he hugs her.

 

She smiles when she wakes up by his side.

Jealousy rears it's ugly head when people notice how handsome he is.

 

She longs to run her fingers through his hair

and wonders what his lips taste like.

 

She’s in love.

 

Why hadn't anyone told her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofta! That was short. Sorry. :( Also, thanks for reading and giving kudos! :) I really appreciate it.


	11. Space

He wakes up in the middle of the night gasping for air.

Another nightmare had come calling.

He reaches out for Rayla's hand,

but she's not there.

His heart crashes in on itself.

He grips his sheets so tightly in his fist that his handshakes.

 

Rayla was gone,

and she had been for months.

 

She'd offered him the chance to go with her.

But his duty was here, with Ezran. 

She nodded in understanding and kissed him goodbye.

Then vanished into the forest as quick as a shadow.

 

 

Leaving behind only emptiness and cold space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like these? I know they are short! :P Let me know! Also, is there a certain scenario you'd like to see written in Katie style? (WHICH IS REPETITIVE AND AWFUL) Just let me know!


	12. Sky & Stars

A wreath of flowers sits on her head.

Her dress is shimmering white and glimmering silver.

Her heart thunders in her chest as she walks out into the night.

 

He stands beneath the light of the full moon.

Wearing a circlet of silver,

and a garment of scarlet.

He looks at her with much love she can hardly breathe.

 

He reaches for her hand.

His palm is warm and familiar against hers.

Ezran lays a golden braid over their wrists,

and they promise to love.

To hope.

To trust.

 

After they are pronounced man and wife,

Callum kisses her.

Soft and slow.

She feels lightning all the way down to her toes.

 

When he pulls away, he chuckles lightly. “Is this political marriage going to work?”

“I might need some convincin'. Our countries have been at odds for a long time.”

“You are a princess of Katolis now. It's too late for second thoughts."

“Step-princess.”

“You wound me!"

“How should I make it up to you?” She presses her body tight against his.

“I can think of several enjoyable ways."

“I didn't need to hear that!” Ezran complains loudly.

Rayla ignores her brother-in-law and throws her arms around Callum's neck, bringing his lips to hers.

Behind them, Ezran grumbles. “Ugh! I’m just going to eat.”

 

Peace between Katolis and Xadia hovers as a possibility on the horizon.

Unity is born beneath the sky and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general consensus was something happy. So, here ya go. :) Enjoy the gooey fluff! Also, thank you so much for the comments! I really appreciate it.


	13. Last Thing

Rayla catches a glimpse of Callum yawning out of the corner of her eye. He's exhausted. He hasn't been sleeping well since Ezran left, but he won't admit it.

“You should rest for a while, Callum.”

“Rest good,” he replies as he plops down on the ground.

“This is worse than I thought."

“What? I’m fine!” He retorts, but his eyes hardly stay open.

"When was the last time you slept? Be honest," she demands.

"I don't know," he sighs deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He snaps back.

"You can tell me," she encourages him.

"It's stupid."

"Nothin' is stupid."

“Every time I close my eyes I see Ezran dying, and it’s my fault!" His voice breaks loudly on the last word. “I feel like I let him down.”

“You didn’t," she answers back quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“He knew that gettin’ Zym back home was the most important thing. Well, that and not dyin’,” she jokes lightly, but he doesn't even smile. Her heart plummets into her stomach. "Callum?"

"He’s the last thing I have.”

She wants to say so many things. But this isn't about her. Instead, she reaches over and takes his hand. “Not the last thing.”


	14. You Smell Good

“You smell good,” Callum mumbles in his sleep.

Rayla rolls her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she heard such a thing. Of course, she had hoped that he was over his crush on Claudia. Especially since she hurt him and betrayed them all. He had also harbored strong feelings toward her for a very long time, and things like that didn't just go away.

She pulls out her swords to clean them, scrubbing harder than she needs to.

“Rayla."

The swords drop to the ground with a loud thump.

 

_Oh._


	15. Scarf

He holds out the red scarf to her. “Take it,” he says.

“I can’t do that! It’s yours!”

He takes her hand and places the scarf in her palm. "You are right to stay here with Zym. I have to go home to Ezran. When you miss me just smell it!” He’s joking, but she can’t smile. 

Not now.

“That’s not enough." She steps closer to him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Kissin' a very dumb human.” She thoroughly enjoys the gasp he gives in response. 

 

She takes one last step and does exactly that.


	16. Your Hand Is Cold

It's another cold night in Katolis.

Shivers travel up and down her spine.

She blows warm air into her cupped palms, but it doesn't help.

She hates it.

“Are you okay?" Callum asks as he joins her in the courtyard.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either.”

She sighs deeply. “Today was awful.”

“I know.”

“I love bein’ with you and Ezran, but I feel like don’t belong here.”

“You do!”

“I see the way people look at me! Everyone hates me."

“I don’t,” he declares.

“But all those other kings and queens do! They hate me just because I’m an elf. I don’t think a peace treaty will ever change that! Even if that’s what Ezran wants.”

"It will get better."

She can feel tears building up in her eyes. "They think I'm a monster."

"They are wrong! You are kind and strong! You are fast and beautiful-” he stops abruptly.

She turns to him in surprise. “What did you say?”

For a brief moment, he appears to doubt his next course of action. Then he squares his shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. “I said that you’re beautiful.”

“Do you really think so?” She quietly asks.

“Of course I do.” The simple words fill her with bright and warm light. He reaches out and takes her hand in his. An unspoken question hangs in the air between them. 

She slides her fingers in between his. "Your hand is cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to the masterpiece that is "Your Hands Are Cold" from the soundtrack to Pride and Prejudice by Dario Marianelli, you need to change that.


	17. Fireflies

The heat of the day has faded into the chill of the evening.

In the distance, she sees winking lights in the grass.

Lightning bugs fade and flash in their strange rhythm,

like they're dancing.

“Callum, you should come and see this!"

He joins her at the edge of the grass. "That's a lot of fireflies.”

“We call them lightnin’ bugs because of the way they flicker. It wasn't always that way though," she pauses for dramatic effect. "They were once a source of undiminishable bright light but were cursed by dark magic to-" she stops.

He sighs, "that sounds about right.”

“I didn't mean to-"

“I took something that didn’t belong to me to make a point. I _killed_ something innocent to make myself seem more important. Now I'm a true mage and that feels right. I won’t ever look to Dark Magic again."

"I know you won’t."

One of the fireflies lands on his arm and Callum smiles. "My mom used to say that if you made a wish on a firefly, it would come true."

“You better make one then," she replies with a quick grin.

He closes his eyes, and after a moment he moves his hand so that the insect flies off into the night.

“What did you wish for?” She asks with curiosity.

“Nothing," he answers as he turns away from her. But not before she catches a glimpse of the flush on his cheeks.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first contribution to Rayllum week. Since I already had a thing of one-shots going I thought I'd rather not annoy everyone by making a separate thing. However, that means you'll get two drabbles revolving around scarves. I hope you don't mind. <3


	18. Sunrise, Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains a major character death and infant death. ***
> 
> For Rayllum week. 
> 
> Inspired by Sunrise, Sunset from Fiddler on the Roof.

He says he loves her for the first time under a sunset sky of molten gold.

"It took you long enough! You big dumb human," she teases.

He gently brushes his lips against her knuckles,

and then her mouth.

  
In secret, they are married beneath the light of the moon.

As sunrise crests over the horizon,

she falls asleep in his arms.

 

A few months later, a pink sunset sky echoes the hope inside of her.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Ezran shouts with joy.

 

Her baby boy is born dead.

Ezran buries him because she can't.

Under a sunrise as red as blood, Callum holds her as her heart shatters.

 

They adopt an orphan and name her Sarai.

She's lively and free.

Ezran teaches her the history of Katolis,

and how to steal jelly tarts.

Callum sketches the scene.

In the fading light of the sunset, Rayla sees a sprinkle of grey in his hair.

 

He leaves the warmth of life for an icy grave.

They lay him next to his father and mother.

When everyone else is gone,

she kneels before the unforgiving stone.

A brilliant sunrise graces the horizon,

but she can't feel its warmth.

 

When Sarai is married at sunset like her parents,

Rayla watches with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hoping Callum could see.

 

_Sunrise,_

_sunset._

 


	19. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what this is.

She’s in the library reading when Callum finds her. He’s almost glowing with excitement. 

“You conquered the Sun Arcanum didn’t you?”

“It was amazing, Rayla! It was like heat and fire and life!!” His eyes glitter with passion. He always got this way when he talked about magic.

It's adorable. 

“Are you okay?" His question breaks her thoughts.

All she can see is the flush on his cheeks. His hair sticking up in every which way. 

She kisses him. 

But his mouth is hard against hers. Something is wrong. She pulls away, her cheeks burning with shame and regret. She almost runs to the door.

“Wait!” He calls after her.

She hesitates. But she’d crossed this line, and she had to accept the repercussions. She turns to see Callum looking at her like she has three heads. 

Then, he crosses to her in quick, determined steps. He cups her face in his hands and passionately kisses her. He tastes sweet against her tongue. The stubble on his chin is rough against her face as he trails his mouth across her cheek. He stops at her ear and when he softly nibbles her sensitive flesh, she gasps sharply. He chuckles and the sound thrums deep and low inside of her.

“We should stop,” she warns.

He detaches his mouth from her ear, and he looks at her. His eyes are dark with desire. It nearly makes her forget her name. "You started it,” he argues. 

“I didn’t expect that kind of reaction.”

He scoffs, “some astute assassin you are! Can't you see that I'm in love with you?”

She blinks.

“Ezran is always telling me how obvious I am. I should have kissed you years ago.”

“I kissed you!” She vehemently corrects. 

He brushes a hair away from her face. "Yeah, you did."

"You love me, huh?" She teases.

“Guess there’s no denying it now,” he replies.

“In that case,” she whispers as she slowly slides her hands down his chest. She thoroughly enjoys the way his heart thunders in response. “What do you say about goin’ somewhere a bit more private to continue this discussion?” 

The resulting look on his face is priceless.


	20. Jelly Tarts

The three of them sit in the warm sunlight of the courtyard. There's a pile of fresh jelly tarts on a blanket in front of them. Ezran and Callum grin up at her in excited anticipation.

She takes the tart sitting closest to her, and it's warm against her fingers. She takes a hesitant bite and tastes the sharp tang of raspberry and buttery sweet pastry. The flavors dance and mingle on her tongue. She understands why her friends loved these. She stuffs the rest in her mouth with a pleased groan. Before she has even swallowed, she reaches for another. The boys laugh and exchange a high five. It's the first time either of them looked this carefree since returning Zym home. They don't hesitate to devour the rest of them in a flash. 

"That was worth the glare from the baker," Ezran declares as he licks his fingers.

Callum laughs, and it draws her attention. She notices the smudged jelly on his bottom lip. Forgetting herself, she reaches over to wipe it away. His chin is slightly rough against her thumb, but his mouth is soft and warm. She wonders if he would taste like raspberry. His eyes lock onto hers curiously. Instantly, she is a mess of contradictions. She is hot and cold; her chest is too small and too large. Her skin prickles with awareness as the world around her sinks into a hazy periphery. Callum, however, is drawn into sharp focus.

A memory flickers in the back of her mind. She'd been painting him with moonberry juice. He laughed as she drew the intricate design on his cheeks. His warm breath tickled her face, but when she looked into his eyes, his laughter quickly faded. For a moment, neither one of them even took a breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Ezran's question brings her back to the present moment.

Rayla pulls her hand away quickly. She buries her fingernails in her palms so hard that it hurts. "Fine," she answers as she rocks back on her heels.

Callum blinks, and his throat bobs. "Fine."

Ezran tilts his head in confusion, "okay."

The three of them ease back into the conversation, but the mood has shifted. It's as thick and still as the moment before a forest fire sparks.

She's dimly aware of the inconvenient fact that this would happen again. And next time, she might not be able to stop herself from kissing him. 


	21. Hers

Her fingertips trace slowly down the length of the scarf.

The deep red fabric is vibrant and lush,

soft and silky.

It is beautiful, despite the wear and tear that has started to show.

When she hangs it around her neck, 

she relishes the way that it brushes her cheek.

 

She pictures the thousands of times Callum’s hands had touched this scarf.

How he’d pull on it when he was nervous,

or readjust it when he was trying to make a good impression.

It even smelled like him.

 

It was a piece of him,

and it was  _hers._


	22. Best Friend

She’s sharpening her blades, and he’s sketching Zym, who is sleeping by the fire. 

“Rayla, can I ask you something?” Callum cautiously asks. 

“You just did,” she teases.

Callum looks up at her, and his eyes are serious. “Did you mean it?”

“What?” She asks curiously. 

“That I was your best friend,” he replies.

“Oh, that.”

“Did you mean it?” He asks again.

“Yes,” she declares. 

He grins up at her. The sheer brilliance of it nearly takes her breath away. “Really?”

There were a lot of words for what she felt for him. Friendship was just the beginning, but he didn’t need to know that right now. “Yes,” she answers him. “You are my best friend, Callum.”

He gives a curt nod. “And you are mine.”

A moment passes in which the fire crackles, and Zym continues to snore. Callum goes back to drawing with a smile still on his face.

She can’t help but smile as well.


End file.
